Lonely
by angstwrit3
Summary: Tomoyo is a lonely girl. Ever since her break up wit Eriol, she just went on with her life even though she was hurting inside. Noone even guessed she had problems. Everything was going great but Eriol came back.. ::ONE SHOT::


**_Lonely_**

Daidouji Tomoyo have everything. Money, good education, friends and competent parents. There's just onething missing.... **LOVE**. Sure, she's beautiful, smart, sexy, funny, hardworking. She have everything, its just that... She's now in her senior year in middle school, she won prestigious awards nationwide. She was voted as one of the most beautiful teenage girls in Japan, but not a single guy asked her out. 

Maybe I'm just plain ugly. The awards people are just being nice..... How many times have she thought about this. She was happy for her friends. Everyone seems to be hitting it off. Everyone... But her. She tried countless of times, she tried to change her looks, she began to be friends with the boys. Its just that that's what they think about her, a good freind. A friend who will help you with your algebra. A friend who will gladly lie for you when you're late. A friend who will listen to your troubles. A friend who will help you win your girl. JUST a friend. 

_Am I just not cunning enough for them? Or its just that its my destiny to be an old maid foreve?_ Everyday, Tomoyo wonders why, why doesn't she have a single suitor. She goes to every dances, she's a great dancer. She dances like ther's no tomorrow in the dance floor. Its just that when the slow music starts, she's always left in the sidelines, drinking her juice. 

The only one who ever showed her love that's not in a brotherly way was Eriol. Sure, he's cute and wealthy and nice. The only flaw is he's in London, and they have no means of communicating. Tomoyo tried to call him in london, he's just too busy, or too tired. They started going out two weeks before Eriol went to London, and when she got her last call from him. He said that he's in love with Mizuki Kaho, and that he's sorry for all the harm. Oh goodness gracious. She remembers the phone call as if it just happened a while ago.

__

A 13 year old Tomoyo was writing in her diary, she just had a bad day in school. Terada-sensei gave them a pop quiz. It was hard, but that's middle school life. 'Nothing, can make this day worse..' or so she thought.

RING RING

Tomoyo looked at the caller id and guess who is it? ERIOL!! 

'Oh my gosh! Just the thing to make this day better!' Tomoyo thought

"This is Daidouji, who's this?" Tomoyo said formally trying to keep her excitement down. 

"Tomoyo, tis is Eriol." The other line said

"Eriol, how nice of you to call!! How are you?" Tomoyo said

"I'm fine, I'm fine. How about you?"

"BAD! I mean, you can't believe the teachers are practically killing us!"

"I know, same here" Eriol laughed. His laughter was the only thing in Tomoyo's mind now.

"Eriol, when are you coming back?"

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I-I can't..."

__

"I understand if it's going to take a year or so. I-I just miss you Eriol..."

"Tomoyo, we need to talk..."

"That's what we're doing right now..."

"Tomoyo, I think it's best that we end this relationship right now..."

"Wh-what?! You're kidding me right.."

Tomoyo was crying now, every tear is like a knife that stabs her in the hard. She was hoping that Eriol is gonna sprung up and say 'April's Fool' wait, it's July. He'll say 'July Fools' then.He have to kidding her. JUST PLEASE LET THIS BE A JOKE!!!

"Tomoyo, I'm sorry... I feel like, I lost the sparkle... The love the pasion... Now I met Kaho... I'm really sorry..."

Every current that's passing through the telephone lines seemed to shock her. Every sound she hears from Eriol's end feels like gunshots trying to force bullets thorugh her heart... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!

"Eriol, why?!" was all she could muster before hanging up the phone.

From then on, everything seemed to be a blur. Noone knows Eriol broke up with her except for Meiling, not even Sakura. She smiles, she laughs, she aces her tests. But deep inside her, there's a lonely feeling that eats her up very night. That feeling is always causing her to cry everytime she sits up in her room with nothing to do. She can hide her feelings from others, she just wish that she could hide everything from herself too. She wishes she could lie to herself, that nothing happened. That Eriol Hiiragizawa, Mizuki Kaho never existed. That she could be happy without boys. But she can't...

Now that Tomoyo was 15, she feels more and more lonelier than ever. She was sitting in a bench in the Penguin park. As she stares into the space, she was thinking about the emptiness in her life. When suddenly, someone came up to her.

"Tomoyo Daidouji" A voice said from behind her back.

__

Please, don't let it be him! Tomoyo prayed but as she turned to face the owner of the voice. Her worst fears are confirmed..... **_ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA IS BACK!!_**

She just stared at him stunned. She was wishing that this is all just a dream, a hallucination that was made up by her crazed mind.

"What? Is that how you treat friends who had just come back from a long flight from London?" Eriol joked.

"So, you came back.."

"Of course I came back, this was one of the memorable place I ever encountered."

"When's your wedding?" Tomoyo asked with no emotions whatsoever in her eyes.

"Wedding? Gushers!! What makes you think there's a wedding?"

"The only reason I can think of you going back to Tomoeda is that you're inviting us to your wedding with Mizuki-sensei."

"Iie, we broke up last year. Lost the sparkles."

"You lose sparkles everytime..." Tomoyo muttered

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I bet you want to see Sakura now, Let's go to her. She's in the picnic grove with Syaoran."

"So.... My kawaii descendant and my heiress didn't even broke up? That's cool."

"They were voted 'Most likely to last forever' in the year book, even though, they're not seniors last year."

"That's cool."

"I know... SAKURA!!!!"

The brown haired girl looked around and when she saw them, she squealed "ERIOL-Kun!!"

"Something's never changed, huh Tomoyo." Eriol said while laughing at the scene in front of him, Sakura hugging him and Syaoran glaring at him menacingly.

"And I wish they didn't..." Tomoyo said under her breath.

"Oh my gosh... Tomoyo you must be delighted! I mean, you could go double-dating with us now an– " Sakura was cut off when Tomoyo said:

"We broke up two years ago,"

"What?! How come you never told me?!" Sakura was bewildered.

"You never ask..." Tomoyo said, 

"You hid it from us for TWO WHOLE YEARS!!" Now Syaoran was bewildered, he can't believe at his Girlfriend's best friend's acting skills.

By now, Tomoyo was praying for her cellphone to ring... _Please let someone call... Please..._

__

RING RING

__

Saved by the bell!! Tomoyo thanked the Gods.

"Hello! This is Daidouji!"

"Tomoyo, this is Meiling. I was wondering if I could borrow your lavender bag I really nee-"

"Meilin? You need me there, I'll come right away!!" The she hung up.

Turning to her friends, (Tomoyo's definition of frineds: Everyone except Kaho and Eriol), she said, "I have to go, duty calls!" and with that she was out there as fast as lightning. 

"She never told you guys?" Eriol asked.

"No, she didn't. Nothing changed with her, she was still the same old bouncy Tomoyo. She didn't drop her grades and she never moped around. She only had two absents during the sophomore year. A perfect attendance during the junior year, though she was gone for a week because of her across the nation competioin. But that's it! Wow! She IS good!" Sakura said.

"Blossoms, didn't she always avoid any topic about Mizuki-sensei and Eriol?" Syaoran said.

"Yeah, but she always have a good reason.." Sakura insisted

"My sister had this when she was in her sophomore year in Highschool. It's like Eriol and Tomoyo's situation back then. The guy IS still popular, but she acted like he didn't exist. I guess, it's like a defense mechanism to forget something or someone." Syaoran analyzed

"Syao, are you sure you don't want to be a psychiatrist?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, too much pressure" Syaoran shrugged.

::Meanwhile in Meiling's house::

"Meiling, this is terrible!! Eriol came back!" Tomoyo said while fixing Meiling's hair.

"WHAT!? That prick? He came back?" Meiling said.

"Yeah, he came up to me like nothing happened. Like we're still friends, I just can't be rude to him. He'll think I'm still bitter about the break-up so I played 'navigator' for him. Looking for Sakura, and I want to thank you for calling in the right time!!" Tomoyo said.

"It's okay, are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow? I mean, he'll be there."

"It doesn't matter anymore... I have to go we have a 50 point algebra exam tomorrow and I have a choir practice. I guess that's not possible."

"Ok, but if you need a getaway at school, you just press your ring and I'll be there ASAP!"Meiling said, walking out the door to go with her date,

The ring was a calling device, when it was pressed, the other ring will lead the person wearing the other ring to the caller. It has a matching watch that serves as a map and a clock. It was manufactured by Daidouji Inc.

::The Next DAY::

"Good morning class,. We have a new classmate in Algebra 1. Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol. He just came from London, and he's going to sit at the table behind Daidouji." Woo-sensei said.

"And by the way, Ms. Daidouji. You're excused from class today, we're just doing seatworks anyways. You just have to go to the library with Mr. Hiiragizawa to help him with our previous works. You may go now"

Tomoyo's eyes were troubled. Even the 'getaway ring' can't help her now! She just have to face this with her head up high.

::In the Library::

"So, Hiiragizawa this is our lessons from September Up till now. " Tomoyo said throwing her math assignment book at the table.

"I believe the teacher said, you were going to help me?" Eriol said.

"I know you're capable of 'self-studying' Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo said with her eyes challenging him to say a remark.

"Surely, you have to help me. I'm a new student, a newbie. Can't you find it in you heart to help me?" Eriol said with puppy dog eyes.

"As far as I can see, your just one arrogant jerk. You have to start it now, and just ask me If you have any questions."

"Ok, Ok. Maybe you're just PMSing or sunthin' I'll let that pass.

"PMS?! What do you know about it? Just go on with your work!"

The afternoon went on smoothly, Tomoyo finds herself falling into him... Again. All of the defenses she readied up for him crushed down. Maybe this is true love, she doesn't know. But, she knows its an unrequited love. And she's ready to feel the pain again, if that's her faith. She never know, lets just see what the future brings....

THE END(?)

AN: AHA! Its finished!! Yes!! I had a hard time finishing it!! It's already 1:39 am. I just can't take this off my head. R/R!! You never lnow, if I get enough reviews I may write a sequel!! Now for the saying for this story:

You are all I've wanted  
But you just don't seem to care  
You took me for granted   
And I don't think it is fair  
But my heart keeps telling me  
That you'd be there for me  
So i'll just wait and understand

-Wait and understand by Carol Banawa


End file.
